It Started Today
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. What if everyone in the cast are humans? Together they will fight off ghouls and together they'll undergo training.
1. Until you know their names

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary:** _AU. What if everyone in the cast are humans? Together they will fight off ghouls and together they'll undergo training._

 ** _It Started Today⏳_**  
 _Episode 1_

 _"When you meet a friend, you wouldn't know it until you know their names."_

It was an apocalypse for years. It was all about survival from the sudden appearance of creatures known as "Ghouls". Ghouls are cannibalistic creatures that eats human flesh and nothing else satisfies them more but the freshness and softness of the humans' gullible flesh. They don't eat what humans do except coffee.

They can hide their monstrous form and walk like a human, talk like a human and act like a human among the crowd. It is hard to determine them like that. But not long ago, a doctor developed a machine that can identify a human from a ghoul by studying a ghoul's cells. It's been am effective way to protect buildings from being infiltrated and until now they use that machine.

Right now the protectors of every ward are in need of new recruits. CCG, released an announcement about their need and fatefully many of the citizens signed up for it. Of course only selected worthy participants will be trained to be an official Investigator.

"Kaneki hurry up! The train is moving!"

Kaneki Ken awakes from his slumber and gazed on his clock that says 7:59am. He gasped and darted his eyes on the calendar where small letters were written on the 30th of April. "CCG Academy Registration Starts at 9am!"

He was late.

Kaneki fell on his bed and quickly ran to grab his towel and went for the bathroom. He was late! He was late! He was late!

Arriving at the station, he lined up for tickets and he was very unfortunate to have his ticket get snatched from his hand by the sudden breeze.

What an unlucky day for him.

"Ah!"

He ran after his ticket, but lost sight of it thanks to the crowd that morning.

A boy with stitches on his arms picked up the ticket and grinned. He didn't have any money but looks like he had the chance to ride a train.

Kaneki lined up again, scratching his head at the long line.

"Whoa you again?" a blonde boy tells him with a smile.

"Yeah, hehe, I kinda lost the one I bought earlier." Kaneki replies and the blonde boy takes an extra ticket from his pocket, giving it to Kaneki.

"Use this. I bought it for my roommate but looks like he had a car to rent."

Kaneki's eyes widened at the kindness of the stranger. He didn't want to accept it but the blonde one insisted and gave it to him.

"Go on. You look like you're in a hurry. I'll see you around!"

Kaneki takes the ticket and thanked the stranger with the biggest smile he can ever form. As he waved the stranger goodbye, he was about to walk pass the gate but then he saw a tall woman with purple hair having a debate with the guard. Out of curiosity, he approached them.

"I had a ticket but I lost it. Please I can't be late!" the woman insisted.

But it looks like the guard won't let her pass the gate no matter what. Kaneki looked at the ticket in his hand and sighed.

"Uhm excuse me." he catches their attention. "Is this your ticket ma'am?"

The woman turned to him and beamed. "You found it! And surprisingly returned it too." she says, taking the ticket in his hand.

"Just a coincidence." he says and the woman hugged him to show her gratitude. But as she hugged him, she whispered her thanks for his generosity and left.

Kaneki glanced at his watch to see that it was 8:21! He was NOT gonna make it with this line.

He ran out the station to call for a cab.

Good thing a cab stopped and parked to the side. As he ran to it, he realized a blonde woman with short hair was also running towards the cab. Both of them reached for the door's handle and stared at each other.

"I called this cab!" they both say.

Since she was a woman, Kaneki pulled his hand and backed off.

As the woman rode the cab and drove off, Kaneki sighed to himself. He thought that maybe he wasn't meant to register at the Academy this way.

"Hey!"

He heard a woman call. He turned back at the street and sees the cab parked a couple of meters away from him, and the woman partly looking at him from where she sat.

"I'm going to the Academy. You?"

"I'm going there too!" he says enthusiastically. The woman beamed at him.

"Well hop on! We can't be late." she tells him and closes the door.

"Yes ma'am!"

And so he ran to the seat next to the driver's and finally had a ride to the Academy.

Whether his adventure was going to be easy, fun or the other way around, he'll never know. But what he knows is that good deeds pay off in an unexpected way.


	2. Names come in handy later

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 _Previously: CCG was in need of new recruits. Kaneki was one of the citizens who wants to participate in the training but he's had a lot of unfortunate experiences before he was able to get a cab to the Academy._

 **It Started Today** **: Episode 2**

 _"Remember their names, it'll come in handy later."_

While Kaneki was in the taxi with the woman from earlier, he thought of asking who she was. It would be a plus if she were an investigator, she can recommend him to the higher ups.

He grinned at the thought of fate leading him to a good relationship with Academy officials. "Uhm excuse me," he called her attention. His voice was gentle, almost like a girl's voice.

He would've been embarrassed to say anything else if the woman did not speak at the same time he did. Her voice overlapped with his and he didn't have to worry about his lame entrance. "Excuse me." the woman also said.

Kaneki tensed from his seat. "Y- Yes?"

"Do you have the time?" the woman asked. "I forgot my watch back at my apartment."

"Time- y- yes! Yes I- I have a watch!" he stuttered and gazed upon his watch that tells time. He didn't bother to look at it since he rode the taxi, so seeing it now surprises him.

Eyes widening at the time on his watch, he let out an unintentional squeak that the woman heard from the front seat. "Should I be worried?" the woman says and Kaneki uncomfortably shifts in his seat.

"It's already 9am." he shared his burden with her.

"We're almost there. We have a 15-minute grace period so we have time to run."

When Kaneki heard about it, he was relieved. Whether it's fate that they met or luck that bad things happened before this, it doesn't matter. Kaneki felt assured and safe with her.

"I'm Kaneki. It's nice to meet you, uhm..."

"Akira."

"It's nice to meet you Akira-san." Kaneki beamed at her even if he doesn't see her reaction right now. Little did he know, Akira was observing him through the rearview mirror.

"Likewise, Kaneki."

Arriving at the Academy, Kaneki was getting some bills from his wallet while Akira already had her payment prepared before they arrived. She handed the money over to the driver. "For the two of us." she says and Kaneki heard it.

"Y- You don't have to!" Kaneki says as he pulled out crumpled bills from his pocket.

"It's done. Pay me another time." Akira said and was about to exit the cab but then the driver held on her wrist and did not take her money.

Akira quickly turned to the driver. "No payment needed." the driver tells her.

"It's a long drive from the station." Kaneki says.

"Yeah." the blonde woman agreed.

The driver simply smiled and shook his head. "You youngsters have a lot of courage to jump the gun and join the Academy while I couldn't even do that."

"B- but it's not-" Kaneki wanted to explain that it's not at all required by the government to recruit but Akira cut him off.

"Saeki, is that right?" she said after reading his ID hanging from the rearview mirror. The driver nodded. "I'll remember your name."

The driver froze for a moment before he let out a wide smile. Kaneki was glad that these people are very kind to him and to each other.

"Protect us, brave souls." the driver says.

Akira merely nodded before the driver released her hand and she finally exited the cab. Kaneki nodded in gratitude towards the driver and followed Akira.

"We're late! It's already 9:14am!" he announced as he studied his watch.

"We run."

The two ran towards the entrance to sign up and they bump into two others. A tall woman with glasses and beautiful long hair and a boy with stitches all over his arms and face.

"We got here first!" the boy with the stitches screamed and stuck his tongue out.

Kaneki didn't understand what it meant until he saw that the man handling the registration papers was already packing his stuff.

Glancing closely, he'll see that the list have only about TWO SLOTS left. That means it's either they get the slots or the boy with the stitches and the woman will get it.

"Y- You!" Kaneki stuttered when he saw the same woman from the station. The one who lied to have lost her ticket when she honestly didn't have one.

"My savior!" the woman exclaimed.

Akira observed Kaneki's face closely. "Do you know these people?" she asked.

"T- this woman, she-"

The tall woman placed her finger on his lips and leaned towards him seductively. Akira noticed she was no ordinary participant. "I lost my ticket and he gave me his in exchange. Isn't he a real gentleman?"

"Indeed." Akira replied sternly.

"Are you four going to register or what?" the man asked since he prepared four more pens for them. And four extra forms to fill.

"Yes we are!" the boy with the stitches says and grabbed the pen to register himself. Then he takes a form from the man.

"After signing your names here, make sure you fill out those forms and return them to me." the man says. "But hurry up because orientation has already begun."

The three hurried to list their names. Kaneki was being a gentleman as usual and allowed the two women to go first.

When it was his turn, he glanced at their names.

 _Suzuya Juuzou_

Had a funny handwriting but it was readable nonetheless.

 _Kamishiro Rize_ 💋

Kaneki chuckled at the lips doodled at the side of her name then he gazed on the last name.

 _Mado Akira_

His new friend. Her name rings a bell but he couldn't put a finger to it. He just went on to write his own name.

 _Kaneki Ken_

Now they were all set to join the orientation. Kaneki was reading the form and answering it as honestly as he could, without rushing himself.

It didn't take long before they heard a scream.

"WAAAAAIIITTT!"

They turned to another latecomer who was panting as he ran towards them.

"Hurry up and register. You guys are VERY LATE." The man facilitating said as he hurried to grab another blank form to give to the very late newcomer.


	3. First Impression Last Longer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 _Previously: Kaneki and his new friend Akira gets a free ride from the taxi thanks to Saeki. Paying for the taxi fare wasn't their only problem. They arrive at the Academy meeting rivals who wants to take the two remaining slots for registration. Thankfully the facilitator allowed them to sign up nonetheless. They were all late but there's one who is VERY late than them._

 _Now..._

 **⏳It Started Today⏳**  
 _Episode 3_

 _"First Impressions Last Longer."_

The last person to arrive at the Academy was Amon Kotaro. He joined the the four who arrived a couple of minutes earlier than him. And the five were given nametags and the name of the room they're supposed to enter.

And as soon as the five arrived in Room 404 Orientation Room, all eyes darted at the door as soon as it creaked open. (No matter how cautious and quiet it was opened).

Kousuke Houji, the man discussing the details for the day's orientation, turned to the door and he sees Kaneki Ken (who attempted to open the door quietly) in front and four others behind him.

Kaneki froze, Rize grinned at the facilitator, Juuzou scratched his head, Akira remained calm and Amon smiled nervously. Houji motioned for the five to enter and Rize and Juuzou pushed Kaneki to be the first to enter. Shaking from top to bottom, Kaneki walked towards Houji and the rest followed.

"Do you know what time we start today's orientation?" Houji asked the five as they lined up in front.

Since Kaneki was in front, he became their representative. "9am sir."

"And what time is it?"

Looking down on the watch on his wrist, the time was 9:24. "Pass 9."

"You're extremely late don't you think?"

Kaneki was about to justify the 15-minute grace period his new friend mentioned but he felt a painful pinch from the side of his arm. He gritted his teeth and tried not to squeak in pain. He turned to his side to see that Akira was the one beside him and not Rize.

"But sir there's a grace period right?" Amon says.

The four turned to their fifth late comrade and glared.

Houji remained serious as he walked towards Amon, smacking the side of his head. Kaneki was internally relieved he didn't mention about the grace period.

"Would you reason the same when you arrive late to save your comrades in need of backup?" Houji says and Amon was speechless. "No. Time is precious. The ghouls arrive without announcing anything and they take lives without a second thought."

Amon apologized for his wrong response, the four did the same for his sake.

"What is your name, rookie?" the facilitator asked.

"Amon Kotaro sir!"

"And you?" he turned to the boy with the stitches next.

"Suzuya Juuzou~"

"Kamishiro Rize."

"Mado Akira."

Kaneki on the other hand was staring at the crowd before him. He saw the same nice fellow who generously gave him a ticket when he lost his. The blonde was smiling and waving at him. Kaneki returned the smile and waved back.

When it was his turn to tell Houji his name, Akira elbowed him to catch his attention. The four were mouthing to say his name.

"K- Kaneki Ken sir!" he managed to say.

"Remember their names. Remember their faces. These are the people that you can't rely on to have your back when you need it most." Houji told the whole class. Then he turned back to the five. "Prove me wrong in the future and you have my respect."

The five said nothing after the humiliation. Best to keep their mouths shut then get into more trouble.

"Find an empty seat and I'll start the discussion back to square one." Houji tells them and the five followed.

They sat separately after finding empty seats among the set of chairs in the room. Kaneki was called by the nice guy who reserved a seat for him. Juuzou sat beside the window, Akira sat in front, Rize sat beside the wall and Amon at the corner at the back.

(You guys are aware of the details right? I'll skip it for now and just do flashbacks for it.)

After the first three hours, it was lunch time already. Everyone seemed to already have friends. Kaneki was glad he met a lot of nice people too.

"So you were going here too huh?" The blonde guy asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know you're also going-"

"Don't talk to a loser like him Nagachika. He reeks the scent of losers." an orange-haired guy with glasses says. He walked passed them to exit the room.

"But he's a really nice guy." The blonde guy named Hide says.

"Hmph."

As he left, Kaneki remained staring at him, figuring out what he did wrong but Hide read his mind. "Don't worry about him. Nishiki-senpai is just really like that."

"I see."

"So want to grab lunch together? Or you'd hang out with your friends?"

"I'd actually-" Kaneki turned to find the four who arrived late with him. He saw that Rize was surrounded by male companions he doesn't even recognize, Juuzou was talking to twin girls like he knew them before, then there's Amon walking after Houji and Akira was nowhere in sight. "-love to eat with you."

Hide laughed when he saw Kaneki's mixed expression about his 'friends'. "Maybe not-so-close friends then." he corrected himself.

And so the two went to eat together.

 **Meanwhile,**  
A man with wavy hair, one eye widely opened and the other was squinting. Wearing a white trench coat, he was examining something in his desk, a magnifying glass in hand.

"Mado." a fellow investigator called him from behind.

"What? I am busy, I can't do any lectures for new kids today." the man called Mado replied.

"Your daughter signed up to be an investigator."

"She didn't tell me anything about that. I am proud of her nonetheless." Mado says, his attention still on the item he's examining.

"She's late. Apparently Houji was the facilitator, humiliated her and four others in front of everyone."

Mado stopped what he was doing to face his fellow investigator.

"I want to handle the next lecture. What room is she in?"

 **Lab...**  
A doctor wearing a white lab coat was scanning through the rookie roster. He was required to do a checkup to every person to see if they're qualified to be am investigator.

But while doing so, one name caught his attention.

"'Kamishiro' huh? I wonder what your relationship is with /him/."


End file.
